HerculesThe Erinyes
by Evelyn Owens
Summary: Takes place directly after the movie. Hades has been rescued from the vortex by one of his Furies. He then gives them the task of getting his revenge on Hercules. If I say much more I'll spoil it. Give it a read, I'm sure you won't be disappointed.
1. Chapter 1

Hercules The Erinyes

Angry screams echoed loudly throughout the entire underworld. They were screams of the most intense anger and frustration, but at the same time there was a desperateness to them that made them hard to listen to. Screams were not uncommon in the underworld but these were truly frightening. This was why every creature in the underworld was staying away from the cries and doing their best to ignore them; every creature except one.

A lithe, quite figure dressed in green moved quickly towards the source of the screams. The figure, a woman, walked to the edge of a cliff and looked over. She saw a mass of green ghostlike figures swirling endlessly into a dark vortex. In the middle of this vortex was a dark and opaque object. This object was the source of the cries.

The woman stepped away from the cliff and walked over to a nearby stalagmite. She took the rope that she had been carrying in her left hand and tied it tightly around the rock. She made sure that it was secure and then threw the other end into the vortex. The rope stayed slack for several minutes then suddenly became taught and began to twist and strain against an intense force. A moment later a blue, claw like hand appeared at the edge of the cliff. Slowly, the figure of a man appeared. The woman did not help him as he pulled himself up onto the cliff. She merely watched him, arms folded across her chest and a bored expression on her face.

When the man finally got his entire body onto solid ground he just sat there for a minute, on his hands and knees, head down. He sat there in silence until finally the woman asked,Hades? Are you all right?

He said nothing for a second and then, without moving he replied. What happened?Hercules got Megara out of the vortex and by doing so, proved himself a true hero and his god hood was restored. He gave it up though, to stay with Megara on earth.

Hades didn't do anything as he digested this news.

You've been in there for two days. The woman told him. Hades stood up and as he dusted himself off his hair lit up again.

I want revenge. I want to make Hercules pay for all of this. Hades was perfectly calm as he said this but Tisiphone knew how angry he really was. There was a dangerous edge in his voice, which he was keeping even and low. He rarely got to this level of anger but when he did, he was more intimidating than when he exploded.

I'm going to my room, Hades said I don't want to be disturbed for anything. Hades began to walk away but he stopped and turned back.

I'm leaving this to you, I don't care how long it takes but I want my revenge. Oh, He added as an after thought, I want you to find Pain and Panic and send them to me. I have some questions to ask the two of them. With that Hades finally left.

The woman sighed and walked away to find Pain and Panic. Her name was Tisiphone and she was the last of the furies working for Hades. The furies were mortals, usually women, who sold their soul to Hades in the name of love. There were usually only three furies working for Hades at a time, and up until recently they had been Tisiphone, Alecto and Megara. Their job was to do Hades' biding until he deemed that their debt was paid and their souls could be returned. Until that time however, they were bound to Hades and given eternal life, but this was hardly a blessing. Hades could keep their souls for as long as he desired and their sentence was only shortened on by his good graces. Alecto had been a servant to Hades for eighty three years before she had been released, and the only reason that she had been was because Apollo, the sun god, had fallen in love with her. He had bought Alecto's soul from Hades at a great price and had made Alecto his wife.

Alecto had been lucky and so had Meg. Meg had only been a fury for five years before Hercules saved her. Tisiphone on the other hand had been a fury for 150 years. She had seen many furies come and go and she had out lasted them all. No other person had been a fury for as long as her. She was efficient and intelligent. She got things done with a cold, calculated ruthlessness. She was good at what she did and that made her valuable to Hades. In fact Hades had become so used to having her around that Tisiphone sometimes wondered if he had forgotten that he had to eventually set her free. She dared not mention it to him in case he used it as an excuse to add more time to her sentence. Officially she had twelve more years and she didn't want it changed to thirty.

Tisiphone really didn't mind the underworld too much. There really hadn't been a lot to her life before she had sold her soul and any family she had was now dead. At least in the underworld she was important and respected among the other creatures there. It was only sometimes that she wished she could have the freedom to go where she wanted when she wanted. That was why she waited two days to get Hades out of the vortex, it was like a mini vacation for her.

Tisiphone found Pain and Panic sitting in Hades throne, eating his food . They saw her come in and began to throw food at her. Tisiphone picked up a large golden platter and held it in front of her, blocking the majority of the food thrown her way.

Cute boys she said.

Get out of here, we're in charge now! Pain yelled, holding up an apple menacingly.

All right, all right, I'll go, Tisiphone replied, holding up her hands in a surrendering gesture. I just came to let you know that Hades wants to see you in his chambers immediately.

Pain and Panic froze, Panic squeaked.

Oh, did I forget to mention? I helped Hades get out of the vortex a few minutes ago.

There was a seconds pause, then Panic screamed and began to run around in a circle frantically. You idiot! It was your idea not to help him out and now he's gonna kill us! Panic yelled grabbing Pain by the shoulders and shaking him.

Pain smacked Panic across the face and yelled back, Me! If you knew what a bad idea it was why didn't you talk me out of it?

The two imps continued to blame one another until Tisiphone yelled over the noise, I wouldn't keep him waiting if I were you, he's mad enough as it is. Panic yelped and hurried out of the room. Pain began to follow but stopped just short of the door.

Why did you get him out? Nothing is going to change. We all would have been better off. He then quickly left the room.

Tisiphone ignored what Pain had said and headed for her chambers. Halfway there she heard two very familiar screams and she knew that Pain and Panic were getting their promised punishment. When Tisiphone made it to her room she shut the door to help block out the sounds of Pain and Panic. Tisiphone walked over to her bed and fell back onto it. She sighed, what sort of punishment could she inflict on Hercules? She couldn't kill him, it wasn't her style. Besides if she killed him he'd just end up going to the Elysian Fields and that was no punishment at all.

Killing Megara wasn't an option either as Hercules had proven that he could rectify that situation. Tisiphone really didn't have any desire to kill Meg anyway, she had been a fellow fury after all.

Tisiphone growled into her pillow, What can I do that will really make this man suffer? Heaving another sigh, Tisiphone hurled her pillow to the other side of the room. I can't beat myself up over this. she muttered. Tisiphone's eyes shot open and she bolted up out of her bed. That's it... she whispered. She ran quickly from the room.

She hurried down to one of the lowest levels of Hades' palace and navigated herself through the labyrinth that was the dungeon levels. Finally she came to two large metal doors and pushed them open. She entered a large circular room that was very dark except for the eerie glow of rows and rows of different coloured potions on the wall. She searched the shelves for several minutes before she found a scarlet potion and removed it from its place. Holding the vial up, Tisiphone studied its contents.

This is perfect but I don't want it to work right away. Going back to the shelves Tisiphone searched again until she found a little wooden bottle. She opened it and smelled its contents. It smelled heavily of onions. Tisiphone brought both potions to a large rectangular table in the middle of the room. Opening the scarlet potion she poured ten drops of the onion smelling potion into it. There was a hissing noise and the scarlet potion began to smoke but it soon died away. Tisiphone corked the wooden bottle and put it back on the shelf.

She had found the ultimate punishment for Hercules. One that would make him truly suffer, that would make him regret the day he wronged the lord of the dead. This was why she was the best of the furies and always would be.

Megara hummed as she adjusted the ornaments in her hair. She smiled as she surveyed her reflection in her mirror. She had to admit, she looked good in white. Everything about this day was going perfectly, it was an ideal day for a wedding. Meg suspected that Zeus had something to do with the beautiful day they were having. Meg couldn't stop smiling, she had never been so happy in her entire life.

There was a gentle knock at the door. Meg stood up, brushed the wrinkles out of her long white gown and walked over to the door. When she opened it she was shocked to see Hercules standing there in his white wedding attire. He pushed his way into the room and gave Meg a passionate kiss.

Meg laughed as she pushed away a little. It's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony.I don't care, I just had to see you Hercules replied

You couldn't wait ten minutes? Meg teased. Hercules just kissed her again in reply. Meg pushed him away again. All right lover boy get back out there, the ceremony is going to start in a few minutes. Hercules grinned, kissed her once more and allowed himself to be pushed out of the door.

Meg laughed to herself as she fixed her now mussed up hair. A few seconds later Meg heard another knock at her door. She chuckled as she walked over, Hercules, enough... The sentence died in her throat when Meg saw that it wasn't Hercules at her door.

What? Don't I even get a hello Megara? Meg said in shock as Tisiphone let herself into the room.

You look very nice Meg, that's a very lovely dress. Tisiphone sat down and surveyed Meg with her big green eyes.

What are you doing here Tisiphone? Meg asked coldly.

Can't I come and congratulate an old friend on her wedding day? Meg scoffed, Look, Hades can't touch us. Zeus said as much...Hold your horses Meg, I'm not going to do anything to you. Hades doesn't even know that I'm here. Meg didn't say anything but kept a suspicious eye on the other woman.

Tisiphone stood back up, walked over to Meg and placed her hands on either side of Meg's face. I always liked you Meg. I really hope you know that.

Meg looked confused, I know she said.

Tisiphone replied dropping her hands and turning to leave.

Meg said. Why don't you stay for the ceremony?

Tisiphone smiled sadly, I'll be there, you just won't see me. Tisiphone left, leaving Meg standing alone, not knowing exactly what to think,

The ceremony was beautiful. Tisiphone had never seen two people look so happy. It made her job all the more difficult but she steeled herself to the idea. During the reception Tisiphone snuck behind a large column. She watched the wedding party sit down for dinner. Meg and Hercules holding hands, Hercules's mortal parents watching proudly and the best man, Icarus, who was acting in such a hyperactive manner that Tisiphone wasn't sure if he was drunk yet or not. Everyone was so preoccupied with the wedding that they wouldn't notice her.

Tisiphone saw one of the waiters walking towards her. He was carrying a tray with drinks on it. As he walked past her she placed a hand on his chest.

Can I help you miss? He asked. Tisiphone smiled at him, Yes, you can. She brought her other hand up to her face, opened up her palm and blew. A purple powder flew into the young man's face. He coughed and spluttered a bit but he soon went completely still and his eyes became glazed over.

Tisiphone removed all of the goblets except for one. She then withdrew the vial containing the scarlet potion from inside her robes. She poured the entire contents into the goblet and looked the waiter in the eyes.

Give this drink to the groom, _only_ the groom. She said. Make sure that he drinks it. The waiter nodded and proceeded to the head table.

The waiter walked up behind Hercules and placed the goblet in front of him. Then to Tisiphone's delight and surprise the waiter grabbed another goblet, raised it in the air and said, a toast to the happy couple.How clever Tisiphone thought. She hadn't expected the waiter to have any brains.

Everyone raised their goblets and toasted the couple. Tisiphone watched as Hercules drank the entire contents of his goblet. He coughed after he finished. Hercules are you all right? His mother, Alcmena, asked. Hercules cleared his throat and patted his mother's hand, I'm fine mom

Meg looked at her husband with concern, she felt rather edgy. She had the feeling that someone was watching them but when she looked into the crowd she only caught a glimpse of what she thought was Tisiphone's cloak. When she looked again it was gone. Worry threatened to consume Meg but she felt Hercules take her hand and when she looked at his face, love for her so clearly reflected there, she couldn't help but relax. Nothing could go wrong, it was her wedding day and she and Hercules were going ot start their new life together. She pushed thoughts of Tisiphone so far into the back of her mind that she soon forgot all about her.

Tisiphone descended the long stairs that led down to the underworld, weary and ready for a long nap. She felt horrible and just hoped that when the time came, she would be forgiven for everything she had done for Hades.

As she approached the river Styx she reached into her robes and produced two golden coins. She handed them to the skeletal boatman, Charon, who stood at the edge of the river waiting by his boat. Charon took her money, helped her into the boat and started off without a word. He never spoke. Tisiphone used to find this unnerving but, like everything else in the underworld, she had gotten used to it.

They reached the other bank after a few minutes and once Tisiphone was safely on shore Charon silently left. Tisiphone walked on and soon heard the low warning growl of Cerberus, the three headed dog that guarded the gates of the underworld. His growls were so powerful that they were shaking the ground beneath Tisiphone's feet, but as soon as she came into view Cerberus's growls ceased and all three gigantic heads shot up and began to pant happily. Tisiphone stroked the dogs massive leg as she passed by, then proceeded to walk through the gates and into Hades' palace.

She had not been in the door a second when Hades' voice called out, Tisiphone sighed as she removed her cloak. Yes, I'm here Hades. She saw him come stalking towards her. His mood had not improved since she had seen him last, he merely looked less dishevelled. Pain and Panic were trailing behind him, heavily bandaged.

Where have you been? Have you done anything about the Hercules situation like I told you to? Hades demanded.

Actually that's exactly what I was out doing Tisiphone replied calmly. She had learned to keep cool when Hades got into this state.

Hades asked, his mood quickly changing. What have you done Siphi?Wait ten years and you'll seeTen years! What good is that! Pain yelled

Now, now Pain. Tisiphone must have something really good in the works if it's worth waiting that long for. Isn't that so Tisiphone? Hades said

Yes, I think that you'll be quite pleased with the results. Tisiphone responded, not looking particularly pleased herself.

That's what I thought Hades said with a sinister smirk on his face. I can wait, revenge is a dish best served cold afterall.

Tisiphone raised an eyebrow. Hey, that's pretty good. You should write that down.

All Hercules characters are copyright of Disney, I did not create any of them.  
Tisiphone and Alecto belong to me. Though the names come from mythology. So does the name furies  
Those who know their greek mythology will have some complaints I know. I know my mythology very well but for the sake of the story I've changed a lot of the myths to suit my purpose. Since the Disney version of Hercules does the same thing I figured it wasn't such a bad idea.

If you like this I hope to have finished the next chapter in about a month. Review please!

Evelyn Owens


	2. Chapter 2

Hercules and the Erinyes: Chapter 2

The years slowly went by and things began to return to normal. It took a lot of work, but the other gods eventually invited Hades back to Olympus. They were still distrustful of him but when a year went by without any act of vengeance on Hercules or any other attempts to retake Mt. Olympus, Hades was virtually forgiven. He was after all, a very important god, doing a job that no one else wanted to do.

Hades never asked Tisiphone about what she had done to Hercules. He seemed to trust that whatever she had done would satisfy him. He had returned to his usual, obnoxious self and aside from a few scattered temper tantrums about the other gods, life in the underworld was back to normal as well.

After their honeymoon, Hercules and Meg set out for Athens. Phil had introduced Hercules to the Athenian king, Theseus, whom Phil had once trained. Theseus had given up hero training when his father died in order to take his place as king but Theseus still had a yearning for heroics. He had been very interested in the stories that Hercules had told him about his fights against the Titans. So much so in fact, that he had invited Hercules and Meg to visit him in Athens. Hercules had gladly accepted, for he liked the Athenian king very much.

Hercules and Meg stayed in Athens for several weeks and Theseus became so fond of the couple that he offered them an estate just outside of the city. Hercules and Meg accepted. The house was beautiful and Hercules' friends Icarus and Cassandra lived in Athens also. Another perk of the property was its size, which, Meg told Hercules a few months after they had moved in, was soon to be an important factor.

Nine months later Meg gave birth to their first son who they named Doran, which meant gift. From the minute Hercules looked into his son's blue eyes, so very much like his own, he knew how much he wanted to be a father. He took Doran everywhere with him and when Doran got older his father taught him everything he knew. Even Theseus, who doted on his own son Hippolitus, agreed that Hercules was the most exceptional father that he had ever seen. Hercules adored his son and was soon given more chances to be an excellent father. Two years after Doran was born Meg had another had another son, Anton and then another two years after that Cenon, the youngest was born.

Hercules retired from Hero work after Anton's birth and although he would always help people if asked, most of his attention was now given to his sons. Hercules had a beautiful, loving wife and three healthy sons. To him, his life couldn't be anymore perfect.

XxXxXx

"Dad, what are you going to buy mom for your anniversary?" Doran asked his father. "You'll see once we get there." Hercules replied, ruffling Doran's orange hair, smiling ear to ear.

"Dad, I swear, sometimes you're more of a kid than we are." Anton sighed. Anton was the most like his mother of all of the boys. He looked like her and he had her mannerisms and as such he was the most sarcastic of the brothers.

Hercules gave his middle son an indulgent smile. "Dad, will we get presents in Athens?" Cenon asked. The name Cenon meant friendly and a better name could not have been chosen for the little boy. He loved everyone. He had started smiling seconds after he had been born, he hadn't even cried. Ever since that day he had enchanted everyone he had met, especially women. They simply fell in love with the little boy whose sweet smiles and curly brown locks gave him an angel like face.

"Who said that you'd be getting presents?" Hercules laughed. "It's not your birthday."

"I just thought that you might get us one for being good." Cenon replied. "That's not a bad idea." Doran piped up. "We'll see." Their father replied.

As their chariot rolled into the city the boys quickly became more interested in the buildings and the people on the street. It took them a few minutes to get to Theseus' palace but when they arrived, the king and his son were waiting for them at the entrance. Doran jumped from the chariot the minute it stopped and ran over to Hippolitus, who was his good friend.

Hippolitus was a few years older than Doran and was being raised by his father alone. His mother was an amazon princess who his father had fallen wildly in love with. He had married her, despite the warnings of his council that amazons were not the marrying type. She had stayed for two years but she soon longed for her old life. She had left a year after Hippolitus had been born and neither father nor son had seen or heard from her since.

Hercules and his other sons got out of the chariot and walked towards Theseus. The boys ran off to play while their fathers embraced and walked into the palace.

"How have you been my friend?" Theseus asked.

"I've been well. Anton caught a cold for a little while but everything's fine now."

"Excellent!" Theseus replied. "Congratulations are in order, ten years of marriage. You must be very happy." Hercules' face lit up. "Yes I am."

"Speaking of which, your gift has been finished." Theseus told Hercules.

"Great, can I see it?" Hercules asked. "Of course." Theseus replied.

Theseus took Hercules to a workshop in the east wing of his palace. It was a large room with long tables in it all placed in rows. Upon entering they could hear little else but the noise of hammering and sawing. There were about twenty workmen in the room. Some were working on armor, some on weapons and others were working on more delicate items.

"Damen, may we have the gift that was commissioned from you by Hercules?" Theseus asked one of the workmen at the closest table. A very old man looked up and grunted as he shuffled over to a shelf behind him and retrieved a long rectangular box. Damen brought it back and handed it to his king who then handed it to Hercules.

Hercules opened the box and smiled, "It's perfect." He said. Inside the box was a beautiful necklace made of hammered silver and decorated with amethyst.

"I chose them because they're just like her eyes" Hercules explained, referring to the amethysts.

"Another beautiful creation Damen." Theseus complimented.

"It'll be 100 denari." Damen grunted in reply.

Hercules closed the box and handed Damen a satchel of money that had been clipped to his belt. "Thank you very much; I couldn't be more pleased with it." Hercules said. Damen nodded slightly as he counted his money.

Theseus put his hand on Hercules' shoulder and began to take him out of the room. "Meg will be a very happy woman my friend." Hercules nodded and then paused. He was looking at a workman who was making little wooden animals. "Maybe I should take three of these too." He said. Theseus laughed.

XxXxXxXx

Meg smiled as she set the table for two. Ten years, ten years she'd been married to Hercules. They had been ten of the best years of her life. She had a beautiful home, great friends, three wonderful children and the greatest husband a woman could ever ask for.

The boys had already eaten and were in bed, it was just her and her husband for dinner tonight. She had dressed up for the occasion, flowing red and magenta silks draped her lithe form. She was 32 now but she still looked great. She was older than Hercules, he was now only 28 but it had never seemed like a big difference to either of them.

Hercules entered the room and gave Meg a kiss before he sat down and the two of them began their meal. It was their anniversary but they talked like it was a normal day. They talked about the boys and Meg inquired into Theseus' health.

"Oh he's in perfect condition, so is Hippolitus." Hercules replied.

"So is it safe for me to assume that you didn't go into Athens just to see Theseus?" Meg asked slyly. Hercules laughed, "Doran let it slip" Meg told him. "But he didn't tell me what you got"

"Thank the gods; I wanted it to be a surprise." Hercules said handing Meg the wooden box.

"A wooden box, I'm touched" Meg said in jest. She laughed as Hercules stuck his tongue out at her and gave him a coy little smile as she opened the box.

She gasped when she saw the necklace. "Oh, Hercules, it's so…"

"Let me put it on for you" Hercules got up and began to clip the necklace onto Meg. When he had finished she got up and went to a mirror. "It's stunning," she said. "Not as stunning as you." Hercules said, coming up behind her and kissing her cheek.

"Hey, just because you got me something pretty doesn't give you the right to get all sappy on me."

Hercules laughed as Meg turned and pulled him into a kiss. Hercules pulled her closer, making the kiss more passionate but very suddenly he stopped.

"Hercules, what's the matter?" Meg asked. Hercules clutched the sides of his head. "A sudden migraine. Ouch!" He said, sitting down.

"That was sudden but you don't look all that good. I think you should go to bed." Meg told him with concern. "Yea, I think that you're right." Hercules replied, allowing himself to be escorted to their room.

The minute his head hit the pillow he fell into a deep sleep. Meg smirked, "You probably just had too much wine at dinner you big lush." She sighed as she changed into her night gown. She had been planning on sex tonight but that didn't look like an option now. "And I bought this new sexy night gown." She pouted. She'd get him to make it up to her later.

Meg climbed into bed and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Good night Wonder Boy."

XxXxXxXx

Cassandra tossed and turned as she tried to sleep. She was having a vision, a horrible vision. She had been having bad feelings all week and now she could see why. In her vision she saw the bodies of Meg, Doran, Anton and Cenon covered in blood, their bodies twisted into unnatural positions.

Cassandra woke with a start, sweat all over her forehead, she was breathing hard. She quickly got out of bed and dressed. "I have to get to Hercules, right away."

XxXxXxXx

Hades grumbled as he and Tisiphone approached the gates of Mt. Olympus. "I don't know why I'm even going to this meeting." He scoffed, "If you can even call it that! All we ever do at these stupid things is sit around while Zeus tells his inane little stories. That's torture enough but it's also no fun sitting in a room with a bunch of people who are hostilely inclined towards me."

"You need to go to these meetings Hades. It shows the other gods that you don't have any more thoughts of domination." Tisiphone explained patiently.

"Yea? Just give me an opportunity." Hades muttered. "Don't say things like that here!" Tisiphone hissed.

Hades scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine, fine, but if I have to listen to one more of Poseidon's 'anecdotes from the sea' I swear I'll burn off his nose."

The two entered Olympus and headed for the meeting room. "Tisiphone! Hades!" A melodic voice called out. They both rather lazily turned around and saw a beautiful woman with long, wavy, strawberry blond hair running towards them. She gave Tisiphone a big hug once she reached them that Tisiphone received rather rigidly.

"Hello Alecto." She said with what oxygen she had remaining in her lungs. Alecto broke the hug, her big brown eyes shining. "I'm so happy to see the two of you!"

Alecto was always sickeningly cheery. Tisiphone never could understand it, Alecto was even optimistic when she worked for Hades. As annoying as Tisiphone found it she just couldn't dislike the woman, no one could.

"Hey there Goldilocks" Hades said with a smile but taking a step back just incase Alecto tried to hug him too.

"Are you here for the meeting?" Alecto asked.

"No, we're here for the stirring conversation and the swimming pool. Swimming in the river Lethe is alright but afterwards you can never remember what you were doing there." Hades replied.

Alecto burst out laughing, tears began running down her face. Hades took another step back and gave Tisiphone a disbelieving glance.

"Oh Hades! I forgot how funny you are!" Alecto finally said, wiping away a tear.

"It's a good thing I didn't use the A material." Hades muttered, Tisiphone laughed quietly.

"Tisiphone, while the gods are having their meeting you must have lunch with me!" Alecto exclaimed. "Oh no, really. That is such a nice offer but I really should stay with Hades" Tisiphone quickly replied.

Hades smirked and pushed Tisiphone at Alecto. "No I insist. You don't get enough girl talk down in the underworld. You gals have a lot of catching up to do."

Tisiphone glared at Hades as Alecto led her away but got some satisfaction when she saw Poseidon approach Hades and say, "Hades! My old buddy have I got a great story for you!"

Alecto led Tisiphone to a large balcony that had a small round table set for two in the center. "I had a pretty good idea that you'd be coming." Alecto said as she sat down, Tisiphone followed suit.

"So, you must be nearly done with your sentence. How many years have you got left?" Alecto asked, taking a sip of wine. "Three" Tisiphone replied promptly. "Hades added another year because I sided with Pain and Panic in an argument."

"Oh, but three years isn't very long, not very long at all. Have you given any thought to what you want to do with your freedom once you've got it?" Alecto asked.

"No, not really." Tisiphone said.

"Well if you'd like I'd be happy to give you a place to stay here." Alecto offered.

"As lovely an offer as that is," Tisiphone said, clearing her throat, "When I am given my freedom I will no longer be an immortal and as such I won't be allowed to live on Mt. Olympus."

"Oh yes, of course." Alecto said.

"Besides, I'll have just escaped Hades. If I live here I'll be likely to see him again." Tisiphone added as an after thought.

"Yes, I'm sure you'd hate that." Alecto muttered into her cup.

"What?" Tisiphone snapped. "Look Hermes is flying rather quickly. I wonder what the matter is." Alecto said, changing the subject.

Tisiphone looked up and watched the little blue man zip across the sky, towards the meeting room. "I don't know." She said, but she had a pretty good idea.

XxXxXxXx

Hades sat in the meeting room, head in his hand, almost unconscious with boredom. Zeus was droning on about something. If he had managed to take over Mt. Olympus he certainly would have gotten rid of these stodgy meetings.

Hades didn't realize how close he was to sleep until everyone else began stirring around him. "Is the meeting over?" He asked, bringing himself to the present. No one answered him; the atmosphere in the room was tense. Hermes was speaking with Zeus and although Hades couldn't hear what they were saying, he could tell that it was urgent.

Puzzled, Hades leaned over to Vesta. "What's going on?" He asked. "I don't know" Vesta replied. "Hermes just showed up and started talking with Zeus.

As Hades watched the expression on Zeus' face change rapidly it began to dawn on him. After all this time it seemed that whatever Tisiphone had done to Hercules was now coming into effect.

Suddenly Zeus stood up. "Hades, come with me." Hades, his face fixed on bewildered, followed Zeus and Hermes out of the meeting room. Waiting for them outside was Alecto and Tisiphone. When Tisiphone saw him she began to follow, Zeus didn't object.

Zeus summoned a cloud, which they all stood on and it began to soar through the sky. Everyone sensed that Zeus didn't want to speak so they rode in silence. Finally the cloud descended and they were in front of a large house, Hercules' house. Cassandra was sitting on a bench, head in her hands. The small man, Icarus was trying to comfort her but he looked quite shaken himself. Suddenly a tall, broad shouldered man with sandy blond hair appeared in the doorway, he looked grim. Hades recognized him as King Theseus of Athens.

Theseus walked over to Zeus, "Thank you for coming so quickly." He said, Zeus nodded. "I'll ask you to follow me but I must warn you, it isn't a pretty sight." Everyone was silent as they followed the king into Hercules' house. It was a nice house, 'The kid's done well for himself' Hades thought.

They entered the dinning room and even Hades, the god of the dead, gasped in shock. There was blood all over the walls and the floor, some even on the ceiling. All of the furniture had been thrown about as if a tornado had blown through the room. Hades gaped as he looked down and saw the bodies of Meg and her children, covered in blood and completely mutilated. Their now blank eyes staring up at the ceiling in a permanent expression of terror.

"Who did this?" Hades found himself asking before could stop. Theseus inclined his head to the sitting figure none of them had noticed before. It was Hercules and he was surrounded by several Athenian soldiers, not that they would do any good if Hercules had decided to leave but Hercules looked like he was in shock, he wasn't going anywhere.

Hades couldn't believe his eyes as he looked down and saw that Hercules had blood all down his front and all over his hands. Hades wanted to look at Tisiphone, to ask her how she had done this. He had known she was smart but he hadn't expected a little gem like this. When he did chance a look at Tisiphone he was surprised to see that she was wearing a blank expression, completely unreadable.

'Well Tisiphone, so far so good but why did Zeus ask for me. Does he suspect that I had a hand in this?" Hades thought.

"Hades?" It was Zeus and he wore an expression like Theseus, grim. "Can you do anything about this?" Hades nearly choked with surprise, Zeus didn't suspect him at all! He had brought him to see if he could bring Hercules' family back to life.

"I'm sorry" Hades said, his tone remorseful, "but Hercules has already defied the laws of nature once by bringing Meg back to life and she died of natural causes. If I allowed that then what difference would there be between mortal and immortal? I'd have to start bringing back other mortals too. It just can't be done."

Zeus bowed his head. "I though not." He said. He then walked over to his son, "Hercules?" He reached out to place a hand on Hercules' shoulder but Hercules shot to his feet and hit the hand away.

"NO! No! I don't deserve…" His voice cracked. "Father, I didn't mean to, I… I wasn't in control. I couldn't stop myself. They begged for their lives and I just… just laughed." Hercules broke down, tears streaming down his face and he allowed his father to embrace him.

"It seems to be some sort of temporary madness." Theseus said, "For I was with him the day before and there was no inclination of such a…" He trailed off. "He will not be imprisoned for his actions."

Zeus nodded as he placed a hand on his son's head. Hercules pushed away from his father and it was then that he noticed that Hades was there as well. "Get him out of here!" He yelled, "I don't want to see that… He's probably happy!" Zeus took hold of his son in order to stop him incase he should lash out at Hades. "You two should leave, thank you Hades." He said. Hades nodded and in a puff of smoke he a Tisiphone returned to the underworld.

XxXxXxXx

"You, my dear, are a genius!" Hades exclaimed, ruffling Tisiphone's hair before he sat down on his throne. "And to keep it all a surprise for me…" He laughed. Tisiphone said nothing as she stood before him. "It was the perfect revenge! He'll punish himself for this for the rest of his life! And Zeus didn't suspect a thing!" Hades jumped back up, he was just too excited. "It was a little gory, I must admit but, hey, that's why you're the best… Tisiphone?" Tisiphone wouldn't look Hades in the eye. "I'm sorry Hades. May I go to my room?" She asked. "Of course, I can see why that would upset you. You always liked Meg, very well." Hades said. Tisiphone turned to leave. "Tisiphone, I won't forget this, you'll be rewarded." Tisiphone nodded and left.

Hades sat alone for a while. He should probably reduce her sentence for this but she only had three years left and he didn't want to lose her too quickly, she had proven herself much too valuable. He shrugged it off, "PAIN! PANIC! Get in here we're having a celebratory feast!" Let Tisiphone pout, he'd worry about her tomorrow.

XxXxXxXxXx

Next chapter in a month my backside. Sorry about that folks I realize that I am really slow moving at this sort of thing. I am very lazy as my sister is inclined to remind me but I will try much harder to get the next chapter out at a decent time.

Anyway I'm sure a lot of you guessed what Tisiphone had planned, those of you who knew your mythology anyway. This is why I gave the story a teen rating, I'm sure the kiddies won't like to hear that Meg dies.

Alright, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please, it motivates!

I don't own the Hercules characters, Disney does. However Doran, Anton and Cenon are my creation. Tisiphone, Alecto, Theseus and his son are all from Greek myth but their personalities are mine.

Thanks!

Evelyn Owens


End file.
